Talk:Merlin/@comment-29726162-20180706225942/@comment-28209103-20180708075754
^ so this is how Shin gets his online waifu,, man my eyes has been opened. alright joke aside They're free to say whatever and you're free to say whatever everything goes both way. there's a reason "Good Job Merlin!" exist y'know would they be annoyed by that phrase? most probably yes and I've seen people legitimately get salty on me for reason above, however that is the beauty of the 2 magic spell called "Know thy-self" and "know others" People who post dual Merlin trying to brag would get laughed at, this is not some cult bullying but simply a price Merlin had to pay for being broken. However that is not to say that anyone else - especially me, can force you to not use Merlin, you're free to use it if that's how you wanted to play it. What triggers you is simply people who know not of himself and know not of the others. a simple formula to understand what happened : 1. The subject in question Merlin is legitimately called broken by both haters or users this is the first 'fact' 2. The person in question must have known this, and such realize that playing Merlin is the same as playing on easy difficulty,, if they don't know this then they're either total newb that lazy to research or just plain retard 3. The others; the community knows Merlin is broken however their opinion are split. But one thing for sure they know that using Merlin is easy mode be it those who against it or those who for it. Now the rest came from the person, we know that using Merlin is ez mode but how you get received will depends on how you present yourself, there's no inherently bad or good thing, and presentation will always affect how you understand it.. for example let's say there's 2 guy the first one use double Merlin and say "Man, that's easy lol wish they make it harder lol", now it doesn't take a genius to take the contradiction that "wishing the fight to be harder" contradict the "using double Merlin" This type would inevitably get bashed by someone,, at the very least it warrant a "good job Merlin" teh 2nd Guy also use double Merlin but said "that was hard I need to use double Merlin", now this type know that using Merlin is to make your progress easier but it's by no mean a hard labor that need praise; essentially he's not bragging because he knows he have no bragging rights; and the community would reciprocate this intent, some will show good will but at least most would have neutral opinion or maybe even throwing a harmless teasing. The internet as a whole is a relatively equal society, there's no such thing as auto-brag right or auto-respect. If you want the respect you ought to earn it. People who don't earn their respect but asking for it will be bashed, but people who legit try to earn respect like Honako or those megawhale will get it even if they don't ask for it... essentially people who post double merlin and saying "that's ez lolz" in my eyes seems to bet a brat asking to be praised or just a troll.